


你×茸茸捆绑play

by DIO521



Category: JOJO的奇妙冒险, 乔鲁诺 - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:22:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22952509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DIO521/pseuds/DIO521
Summary: 千粉福利！捆绑play 茸被捆
Relationships: 你/乔鲁诺
Kudos: 11





	你×茸茸捆绑play

**Author's Note:**

> 千粉福利！捆绑play 茸被捆

整个屋子都陷入一片死寂的黑暗之中，只能听到水滴声在空荡荡的屋子里被无限放大，还有一丝轻微的呼吸声。

乔鲁诺本想动动身子，却发现此时已经被五花大绑在了椅子上，他白皙的手腕被勒出了两道红印，那双碧绿色亮眸也被黑布遮了起来，而此时的他只能依靠灵敏的听觉判断。

你踩着高跟鞋，发出啪嗒啪嗒的声响，乔鲁诺立刻像猫见到人类隆起脊背一样警觉起来，你用手灯照在他身上，看着他轮廓分明的胸肌，舔了舔有些干燥的嘴唇。

“你是谁？”乔鲁诺语气平稳，像是完全没有意识到自己被掌控在掌心里一般。

“我是谁不重要，啊对了，我应该称呼你，BOSS，对吗？”你轻笑打开一旁的台灯，然后蹲在他面前，一把将缠在他眼上的黑布给扯了下来随手一丢。

第一次近距离看见他的容貌，你还是微微一惊，本以为新上任的BOSS只是个乳臭未干的小鬼，但他除了长相没有属于男人那份刚毅，但清新俊逸的面庞倒是有几似柔和，看起来就像是校园风的纯情男生一般。

乔鲁诺脸上的表情丝毫没有任何波澜，他究竟能高冷到什么地步？这让你对这个姑且称为“男人”的家伙油然浮上一丝兴趣。

“小姐，相信我，你会后悔绑着我的。”他的语气也很平稳，一副漠不关己的模样。

你皱了皱眉头，将胳膊搭在他的腿上，乔鲁诺下意识闭了闭双腿。

“BOSS，相信我，我不会后悔的。”随后你的手指轻轻撩拨他，顺着乔鲁诺的膝盖游走到大腿根，他的腿部肌肉很发达，到处都是健硕的肌腱。

你隐隐约约可以看见他的小帐篷渐渐顶起，于是用手缓缓抚慰。乔鲁诺闷哼了一声，你隔着裤子都能感受到那里的灼热的温度，下体也在抽搐着，像是在渴望什么一样。

你站起身，拍了拍发麻的腿，将乔鲁诺的衣服顺着开胸领子向两边扯去，直到露出削瘦的肩膀和一道人鱼线，人鱼线两旁是有致的腹肌。你弯着身子搂着他脖子，深陷的乳沟就这么晾在他眼前，你看见他喉结上下滚动了一下，于是坏笑一声，一口吻在了他突起的喉结上。

乔鲁诺有些不舒服，他晃动着身子想要挣脱开绳子，奈何实在是系得太紧，只是徒劳，你当着他的面将上衣脱去，浑圆的雪峰就暴露在他眼前。

你捏住他下巴问道：“第一次吗？”

乔鲁诺没有回答你，但你能看出他的眉头微微蹙起，刚刚平静的眼眸也有一些发红。你不在意地耸了耸肩膀，然后劈开腿坐在他那炽热上，隔着几层不料，你还是能感觉到自己在被一点点逼近，你按住乔鲁诺的头，迫使他含住你的乳头。

乔鲁诺只是没有经验的在吮吸，牙齿时不时磨蹭到弄得你有些发痛，你忍不住小声喘着气，他又换了另一边，这次他还用舌头灵活的在乳晕上打转，弄得你下面开始湿了起来，隔着内裤浸在乔鲁诺的西服裤上。

不知道过了多久，你的乳头有些微微红肿，于是你从他身上坐起来，扭动着腰将他的裤子褪去，直到褪完内裤，你才被他惊人的尺寸震惊到，因为你没有把握自己能否能承受这样的大小。

他的阴茎有些发红，像是忍耐许久没有释放般，你环过乔鲁诺的脖子，解下来他的头绳将自己的长发随意束起，乔鲁诺金色的头发披散到肩膀上，更加诱人。

你重新跪在他面前，用手上下撸动肉棒，随后用舌尖在龟头上打转，乔鲁诺的呼吸声沉闷了不少，你的速度变得更快了，光是含住龟头，整个嘴巴基本上到了极限，你强迫自己往下深一步，但是下巴就像是抽筋般难忍，只能在龟头处抚慰。

你见他的肉棒变得有些发紫，于是仰着头带着嗤笑的语气说道：“怎么？就这么难忍吗？要不然我们做个交易吧，你亲我一下我就帮你解开一只手。”

你坏笑地用鼻尖蹭了蹭他的脸，乔鲁诺几乎是想都没想就吻上了你的唇，丝毫没在意你刚刚吃过他的肉棒，你的牙齿被他挑开，紧接着他大力勾着你的舌头，两条舌头就像两条蛇一样缠在一起，空气中是令人羞躁的“啵”的声音伴随着水渍碰撞的声音，当他放开你时，你帮他解开了束缚着左手的绳子。

刚一解开，乔鲁诺一把摁住你的头，迫使你重新含住他的肉棒，然后一挺而入，你发出呜咽的声音，乔鲁诺仍然揪起你的头发然后一下子摁住，你的口水甚至动顺着性器留在他大腿根上，你脸上染上了情欲的粉色。

若不是你拍开他的手，你的下巴几乎要脱臼了，你任凭嘴角留着他残留的液体，揉了揉发痛的下巴，然后另一只手将百褶裙脱下，你扶住乔鲁诺的肩膀，对准阴茎坐了下去，乔鲁诺挺着腰想要插进去，可是隔着你的一层内裤也是徒劳的。

你本想嘲笑他，不料他却用左手的一根手指插入你的小穴，你有些不适应突然闯入的感觉，夹紧了双腿，他快速的抽插，流涎的液体顺着他食指滑到手腕，紧接着他放进去了第二根，第三根，乔鲁诺的动作也丝毫没有减轻，好像是在惩罚你，惩罚你撩拨起他的欲火，却没有帮他泄欲的打算。

你下体有些抽搐的疼痛，眉毛皱在了一起，乔鲁诺冷哼一声讽刺道：“小姐，就这么难忍吗？”

你看着他露出讥讽的面孔，想到了他拿你之前说过的话噎你，你咬了咬牙从他腿上坐起来，捡起丢在地上的衣服就穿上，回头得意地说：“不好意思啊，你的技术不太令我满意，我得去找个有能力的男人了，你就先在那呆着吧，我会回来放了你的。”

你的腿脚有些发软，但还是强忍着离开，可是还没迈出几步，你就看到有蝴蝶扇动着翅膀飞到了你的前方，你还没来得及纳闷，就被人拦腰抱起，你心里顿时慌了神。

“你，你怎么挣脱的！”你晃动着身子想让他放下你，乔鲁诺将你扛到了肩膀上，随后将你扔到垫子上。

你刚想逃跑，就被他一把压在了身下，此时你看他的目光都是恐惧，连忙说道：“对… …对不起啊！我… …我只是新BOSS上任有些不适应才打算这样的，请不要杀了我！”

乔鲁诺饶有兴趣的看着你，他微微一笑道：“这要看你接下来的表现了，如果表现的好我不但不杀你，我还重用你，怎么样？”

随后他一手抚上你左胸把玩起来，头缓缓沉在你的乳房上吮吸，留下了暧昧的红印，随后他捏住你的乳头开始拉扯，你小声抽泣着。

乔鲁诺本身没有进行太多的前戏，紧接着他将自己狠狠送入你体内，没有半点犹豫，多亏之前流出的汁液还能充当一下润滑剂，否则的话一定很痛，光是这样你就几乎要达到了高潮，你仰着头无法忍耐地叫出了声。

乔鲁诺扶住你的肩膀开始加速冲刺，你扭动着身子想要摆脱，他的手劲又重了重，让你根本无处可逃，你几乎要欲仙欲死了，他的每一次动作都溅出一小部分液体，你完全被他操开了。

“嗯… …啊啊啊啊，停下，停下… …”额头上冒出的汗迷了你的眼睛，有些涩涩的痛楚。

乔鲁诺伸手将你眼皮上的汗滴拭去，然后覆在你耳旁，声音勾人又低沉：“小姐… …我都说过你会后悔的，可是天下并没有后悔药不是吗？您必须为自己的行为负责了… …”

他勾起唇角，将自己抽出后，你本以为他要就此罢休，却不料被他翻了个身从后面挺入，你的小穴痉挛般的收缩，但乔鲁诺将腿放在你两腿中间然后向两侧张开，防止你夹紧腿，还有就是让肉腔进一步扩大，你的指甲几乎都要把垫子勒出棉花了，乔鲁诺却像打了兴奋剂一样乐此不疲。

许久过后，你几乎是被累瘫到地上的，你像是一只木偶一样，身上的牵线被乔鲁诺掌控着，他又将你的一条腿搭在肩膀上挺入，或许是感受到了你的虚弱，他的动作也渐渐轻了不少。

伴随着一次次撞击，你喊的嗓子都快发哑了，他拽住你的一条胳膊又再一次冲刺起来，终于在他的低吼将自己释放了进去。

乔鲁诺走到被你丢在地上的西装旁拿出了纸巾，将自己擦干净后穿上西装，除了有些凌乱的头发以外，其余地方都被他重新打理地一丝不紊。

乔鲁诺用手顺了顺头发，算是打理好后，他转过身看了眼躺在地上闭着眼睛，喘着粗气的你，还是从你关着他的这间房子里找到了一条浴巾将你包在里面，然后你感觉到被他打横抱起，随后就不知道去了什么地方… …

**Author's Note:**

> 哈哈哈哈哈没有后续QAQ


End file.
